The Montez Hotties
by ThiaRyan
Summary: Gabriella and Tori Montez are twins. in fact drop dead gawjus identicle twins.TROYELLA! this is my first story! could turn m from language you decide!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this story is based on my life but with different names. I never done one off these but im doing because my friend said that she bets that I cant ever complete some thing. Her sister was on this site earlier in the day so my friends pay 150 to do a story.**

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I guess I always wanted to be noticed! But I never realized what I was missing until it went! Yeah I know 'you don't know what you got till its gone' you hear your parents and teachers say it every day, or is it a song? I really remember but any ways most of the time you never listen! That's like me! I have a pretty big family if ask me! 2 sisters and 2 brothers!

Tori's the oldest. She's 13.Brown curly hair and brown eyes. Kind of skinny but still muscular at the same time. The same as me. When I was 8 Tori tied me to the banister and put bells on my feet and every time that I moved she would hit me! Not very nice but apparently its 'an act of love'. But I are really close to each other!

Moving on there's me. Gabriella 13 years old pretty plain but far from normal and yeah you got I'm twin! Most people say that me and Tori are identical but I can see the difference and I'm the uglier one. I'm a gymnast. And I love it! People say that I have no life because all I don't is train, but if you want to be good at something then you've gotta work hard at it. I suppose that's going to change now that we've moved again. I do LOVE to sing. I've don't do it in front of people because my sisters say that I might embarrass them!

After me and Tori there's Bella. Real name Annabelle she does gym as well but I guess I'm better than her. But she's 12. there's only 11 months between us. So for 1 month and 1 day every year we're the same age! Pretty cool huh?

After there's the other twins they're 8 Tommy and Luke. VERY annoying. My moms called Eva and she's pretty stricked in some ways but I know that she try's really hard. People always say that my mom's a slag or a slut. But we all have the same dad. When I was 9 my dad died of a brain Tumor.

Every one took it hard especially my mom. Now she's taken up a job and all we do is move around from country to country and that's where my story starts East High School in Albuquerque New Mexico.

'mom please I don't feel well!' I complained

'you'll be fine, stick together, there're always nervous on there first day' she said to Mr. Matsui .

'well I have read there transcripts and I'm sure that they will be welcome her at East High.' he replied with a gentle smile.

'I don't to be welcome mom I wana go home! Back to England' Tori whined. We have just moved from England and Tori had made some cool friends that she didn't want to leave.

'tough get over your self' Bella snapped

'shut up Blondie' she replied viciously

'girls please just be good today I'm sure that you will make friends and when schools finished we can go back to the new house and you can pick out your rooms' mom softly bargained.

'promise?' tori and I said together. We have been really looking forward to seeing our house. My mom designed it with her friends and they have just finished building it and I guess todays our lucky viewing day. Im just glad to be out the hotel!

'promise! Now I best go sort out the boys! Bye girls, love you' she replied kissing our heads.

'love you' we repeated together

'okay girls right this way here are you timetables first your have homeroom. Gabriella and Tori have Ms Darbus and Annabelle you have Coach Bolton. Off you go' Principle 'M' said pointing us in the right direction and walking away.

'are you sure we can do this' Bella asked wearily

'Come guys we're the Montez girls we can do any thing!' Tori strongly stated

'Yeah Tor's right belle, you'll do great' I said giving her a supporting smile.

'Okay Elle's hold Bella's hand and lets go' we took a deep breath and started walking me and Tori on either side of Bella waiting to see what will happen on out first day!

BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

The warning bell rang.

HSMHSMHSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**Okay here's the first chapter tell me if you think that I should continue and give me pointers and help for future chapters.**

**Preview if you want more:**

'Omg look at him Ella he's gorgeous' Tori quietly squealed but I didn't notice I was busy looking at some one else.

'I think that his name's. . . . Dale' Tori was still going on but I couldn't take my eyes off him, then suddenly he look straight at me and gave a simple smile showing me his pearly whites and beautiful bright blue eyes

'Ella…Ella …GABRIELLA!' I looked round at her 'you weren't listening to me' She pouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for thoose who reviewed! I was like 'omg are you kidding people read it!!' lol thanks soooooo much it means a lot to me! So heres my next chapter! There is swearing in this but if you think that I should change It to M then tell me and I will!**

**Peace!**

**Mwh**

**xoxox**

**ps please ignor the preview I put in the last chapter im going to use it next time! Sorry! :(**

HSMHSMHSHSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSM

'okay girlie's..last check' I said as I stopped in front of them. The rest of the school were piling into the halls and on there way to homeroom but bella and tori new what I was talking about.

'cell phone?' tori asked

'check' Bella replied

'I – uh-- urm...' I stuttered checking through my pockets

'oh beeeee' the whined in illusion

'wha-at' I said mocked still rummaging

they gave 'the look' that the us Montez girls were famous for. I simply rolled my eyes and continued rooting through my pradatote, the grey bag matched perfectly with my black summer dress. It was a casual dress but still looked kinda hot with it ending an inch or 2 above my knee with my olive well-toned legs showing. I just wore a simple grey cardigan and black ballet flats. Bella looked cute aswell in her American eagle skinnys, silver flats and a tight silver top. Tori and I were wearing nearly the same apart from the fact that she had a red dress and white cardie and shoes. I know its lame but we dont plan it we just get dressed end up the same, running late and freaking out so I guess im used to it!

'yes I fou-oowwwaahhhh' I seemed to be knocked off my feet by what seemed to be some crazy hair jock.

'oww. Argh man my head'i said as tori and bella came rushing over.

'oh shit. Im sorry I wasn--' he looked up and me and his jaw dropped. Thats kinda weird I wonder it I have some thing in my teeth! OH NO!! we didnt finish the last check! I proberly do aswell. Was snapped out my thoughts when this crazy haired guy spoke again. I really should get name for him I cant keep calling him that.

'your hot!' he said pointing at me in awe. I bit my lip and looked at him funny.

'CHAD!! you stupid lunk head' an african american bellowed coming towards us.

'what are you doing looking at this girl like she's some kida moron? you...stupid uh-...MORON' her blond from asked with a confused face.

'bee! Wait to currrr-pow...' she started using a childish voice and her hands imitating a sling shot 'have a smashing time.' bella said with a fake grin and her tumbs up like a five year old. I gave her glare and her backed down.

'omg bee, are you okay I mean that was I nasty fall' Tori said hugging me with her voice laced with concern.

'yeah im good. I think any way'. I replied brushing one of my long brunette curls away from my eyes.

'hey im sorry I didn't see you I was just trying to find taylor.' the crazy haired guy sincerely said whilst wipping some dush from my shoulder.

'its okay I'm good. I'm Gabriella Montez and these are my sisters Tori and Bella' I said shaking his hand and guesturing towards my sisters.

'well its nice to meet you Gabriella. I'm Chad Danforth and this is my girlfriend Taylor Mckessie and our friend Sharpay Evans'

'OH--MY--GOD'. Sharpays eyes grew wide as she spoke slowly. I looked at the people around me for some indication of why she was going insane but noooo

chad. A shrug

Taylor. A shrug

bella a shrug

and tori who, oh you guessed it SHRUGED!

'dont worry yall get used to her shes a lil' urmm- mad?' she questioned in a whisper to me and bella.

'montez and in 'montez and farley'?' she asked still wide eyed

'yeah' the tree of us all smiled thinking of our moms extremely famous and expensive gown company. Now taylors eyes were wide.

' we have been saving up for 2 and a half years so that we can aford one of your dresses for out prom' taylor cut in.

'well its our mom's and late gramma's company' bella said.

'well whos ever it is I LOVE the dresses' sharpay said with a smile

BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

'there goes that stupid bell' taylor groaned

'I cant believe we have another year with Darbus' Sharpay exclaimed

'Darbus?' me and tori said at the same time.

'yeah and thats kinda freaky' sharpay said with a giggle.

we giggle 'well we have her for homeroom aswell' Tori said

'Awsome but thats still freaky' she replied with a friendly smile

'shut up shar you and ryan are always doing it!' she argued back playfully

'cya guys im off with this girl stuff!' sais giving taylor a kiss 'YO TROY MAN WAIT UP!..' he called ahead

'where's room 205?' bella asked timidly

'straight down the hall and the last on the left, why?'

'thats my homeroom with coach Bolton I think' she said

'oh thatscool he out best friends troys dad her cool dont be sad. And I heard that you girls did gymnastics?' she asked with a smile as we began to walk. We all nodded .'thats awsome you can try out with us during free period today' she didnt wait for an answer before she carried on quickly 'oh here we Bella. Dont worry coach Bolton with like you you and athlete' she smile and gave her wink.

'bye guys have fun' Bella said as we shared a family hug.

'good luck' me and tor called waving good bye as we carried on down the hall.

'there you go again with the speaking and the same words and the same time and, ive run out of 'ands' she huffed with a pout as we giggled

'Ryan' taylor sang

'whos Ryan?' Tori asked

'oh come on at least we dont look the same!' sharpay exclaimed.

'who's ryan?' I repeted my sisters question.

'yes you do I mean come on the hair the eyes the voice the drama the fashion the-..'

'WHOS RYAN?' we yelled together

'urm...me!' a some what shy boy said behind us.

'oh sorry guys this is my twin brother ryan' Shar said giving him a hug.

'hey' he said with a genuin smile. Like taylor said they we rather alike especailly with the fashion. Ryan seamed to be sporting with a cute red hat with his chosen out with of the day.

'Ryan, these are the gymnasts that coach Bolton were talking about last night. Gabriella..' she said pointing to tori.'and Tori Montez.' she ended with a smile at me.

'urm well actully shar in tori but what the hell im down for what ever' tori said giggling when we finally arrived in homeroom every one took there seats but me and tori stayed standing, until a vibrant woman pranced into the class room.

'welcome back my young thespians..' the called whilst flinging her colourful scarf over her shoulder.

'Thespians?' me and Tor asked each other in a small whisper.

'what was that?' she snapped round to us glaring at as for evidently spoiling her lecture about the importance of the next musical.

'urm—well—uh..' tori stuttered

'come on then out with it' she demanded

'well, we, urm,and, urm ...tell her bee!' she exclaimed pushing me forward.

'well you see-uh ms darbus your hounor ma'am! We are urm new her and are – uh in urm your homeroom!' I stammered with a evident blush on both of our faces

'arrrr yes please introduce your selves to the class' she replied with a strangly wide smile moving to the side of the class room so that we could stand in the middle.

'okay...' Tori began as we moved to the middle of the room. We reflexively held eachothers hands ans a sign of our nerves and need of comfort towards eachother.' Well my names Tori Montez and this is my twin sister gabriella'

'we have uh-- just moved here from London. We Move around a lot because our moms a fashion designer and is needed for many occasions around the world.' I finished.

'oh really what a lovely back ground! Who does she design for?' Ms Darbus ask enthusiastically

'Montez and Farley' we said together.

'STOP DOING THAT!' sharpay exclaimed from the back row.

'sorry shar' we giggle together

'URGH there you go again.' she said while through her hands in the air.

'wow well isn't that lovely Miss Evans!...'DETENTION!' She snapped.

'but ms Darbus we-' taylor got cut off

'you aswell miss Mckessie dont toy with my desicion!' she growled.

'but-'

'NO! The holidays are over people now you two back row inbetween bolton and evans.'

we looked at eachother horififyed as we made our way to the back not glancing up at this 'Bolton' person out of pure embarrassment as i tok my seat beside him.

See here we are Bee and Tori. In Ms Darbus' Homeroom AKA to the students of east high HEEELLLL

HSMHSMHSHSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSHSM

**sorry I didnt put in the bit that I previewed but that will DEFO be in the next chapter! :)**

**also in the next one they get to meet there new neighbours and see the new house!**

**I cant believe that 140 people read the last chapter but I only got 4 reviews! :( please even if you wana say that im rubbish just honsetly say what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for every one that has reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to 'nesquik-s' for reviewing both of my chapters! I have no idea what im doing with this story i'm just emphasizing so give me your ideas and I will put them in! I hope you like it!! please review!!**

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSHMSHMSMHSMHSHMHSMHSHMHSMHSHM

Science had just finished and I was walking towards my locker with Sharpay Taylor Tori and a shy brunette girl with glasses named Kelsi Neilson.

'Im just happy that they're over to be honest' sharpay exclaimed

'me to she was way to clingy' taylor replied

'and not to mention the fact that she was using him to become popular' kelsi chimed in

'who is 'him' and 'she'?' I said with a confused face

'Emma Megwell. She's a slut!' sharpay sneered at the name

'yes well as shar so bluntly put, Emma was dating our bestfriend troy. She was really clingy and didnt like that fact that we were friends with him and hardly left his side!' taylor added.

'oh cool. When do we get to me the famous dumper?' Tori asked.

'Tor!!...you cant asked that' I said whilst nudging her as we stopped by our lockers, witch were conveniently next to the other girls. They all giggled at my comment and tori's nonchalant facial expression.

'its okay, hes over there' she said pointing to a group off what seemed to be basketball players.

'HEY!! BOLTON' sharpay unfortunately squeeled in my ear waving at the boy! 'thats troy' she said pointing to the sandy haired boy who meerly poked his head up and gave a slight wave to us.

'how rude!' she stated. The conversation carried on around me but I couldn't seem to take my eyes off Troys head. I didnt know what I was but I seemed to be drawn to him.

'thats the basketball team over there. Theirs Zeke , Jason, chad, jared...' I vagually heard taylor point out the team.

'Omg look at him Ella he's gorgeous' Tori squealed but I didn't notice I was busy looking at some one else.

'I think that his name's. . . . Dale' Tori was still going on but I couldn't take my eyes off him, then suddenly he look straight at me and gave a simple smile showing me his pearly whites and beautiful bright blue eyes

'Ella…Ella …GABRIELLA!' I looked round at her 'you weren't listening to me' She pouted.

'sorry I just – I uh- I dont know- sorry' I mumbled. I turned way from troy an blushed .

'omg your blushing' sharpay squeeled! She looked around the corridor to find troy staring at me with a silly smile on his lips and a light blush on his tanned cheeks.

'omg god!!' sharpay said loundly with a dramatic gasp. 'you like Troy' she accused.

'what, me I, uh, you know. Um' I stuttered. Now Tori Taylor and Kelsi dramatically gasped.

'SHIT!! you DO LIKE HIM!!' tori said pointing her finger at me.

'No i-' I stopped when I heard my little sisters voice fill the halls

'BEE!!TORI!! THERE YO-ARRRRRRGHHHH' she shouted but was cut off when a large boy pushed her and laughed with his friends as she went flying into the arms of the one and only...Troy Bolton!

'woooow! Are you okay?' troy asked with a caring voice whilst catching my sister.

'Bella!' me and tor exclaimed whilst running towards her. She was now had silent tears running down her cheeks.

'that will teach you...freak' the boy that pushed her spat. Tori and I were hugging an comforting our sister when troy tapped me on the shoulder with a smile and concerned face.

'is this your sister ...?' he asked

'yes and its Gabriella' I introduced my self with a smile to match his.

'okay cool. Wait on second and your sisters names Bella right?' I nodded as he stood up and shouted

'HEY GREENFIELD!' the guy turn around and looked troy up and down.

'what do you want Bolton' he sneered.

'I want to know why you have just pushed my friends little sister you jerk! What the fuck did Bella do to you eh?' I stated with a slightly raised voice. I was shocked that I barely new this guy yet him was making my stomach flip,my heart flutter and sticking up for my sister!

'who are you to speak to me like that!? And for your information bolton that scrawny bitch has been strutting her stuff thinking that she owns the place along with her to skinny clone sisters and I think that its time to show them whos in charge! So back off!' he yelled in troys face

'hey... leave gabriella out off this!' he yelled back forcefully! And if im not dreaming this super hot shaggy haired blue eyed boy its sticking up for me! I must be dreaming.

'oooooo has bolton got a little crush' he mocked with his big friends laughing and high fiving them.

'No im just saying that you should back away from them and go and find your councillor! Yeah thats right I know whats going on and unless you want me to say any more then I sugest you appologize and leave them alone!' he said with a smirk at the end crossing his arms.

'I uh- im...' troy raised his eyes brows and turned to me and my sisters

'Come here Bella I think this looser has something to say to you' he said holding his hand out for her. Bella gave him a scared look shaking her head. ' dont be scarred I promise ill look out for you' he gentally whispered to her. Belle smiled and took his hand and stoopd up. When Troy started to walk back but gave me a cheeky smile and a wink before getting back to bussiness.

'so?... what do you have to say Chuck?' he asked raising his eye brows and wrapping a friendly protective arm around bella.

'sorry.' he mumbled

'good now back of and leave her alone' troy forcefully stated whilst Chuck walked way muttering 'fuck you bolton' but troy turned and put his hands on Bella's shoulders to stop her from shaking

'Hey calm down sweetie' he softly cooed. 'he wont come near you any more. I promise.' he smiled at her and bella gava a smile as well.' im Troy bolton' he said extending his hand

'Annabelle Montez, but you can call me bella.' she smiled shaking his hand.

(No-ones POV)

bella pulled troy into a hug and whispered in his ear ' so...your crushing on Bee?' she pulled away and smirked watching Troy scratch the back of his neck and blush.

'Dude!! what the hell was that?' Chad exclaimed. As the boys that taylor introduced as zeke and jason came over aswell with Gabriella,Tori,Sharpay,Kelsi and taylor closely following.

'Nothing man. Its just that Greenfield shouldnt be treating people like that!' he retorted

'what ever man. But any ways these are the new girls I was telling you about Tori and Gabriella Montez' he said pointing to the wrong girls.

'No Tori..' tori said pointing to her self.' and Gabriella' she said pointing to her sister.

'well if you didnt wear nearly the same then it would have been easier' he said in a 'duh' tone.

'what ever chadders!' Gabriella said rolling her eyes

'hummm...chadders...i LIKE it!' chad though atloud

'whatever dude!' Troy said with a chuckle, 'im troy bolton by the way.' he said extending his hand.

'well it nice to meet you troy' Gabriella shook his hand and felt a spark shoot through her hand. She instanly looked up at troy and smiled as he felt it to!

HSMHSMHSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**hope you liked it! :) please review and tell me what you think! Give me some ideas on what to do because I have NOIDEA! Lol love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry I havent updated in a while! I have just gone back to school so its manic! I have loads of course work so ill only be updating when I have the time so there will be about one every week! For the next chapter I need atleast 10 reviews!! I know Im mean but I love to know what you want to see happen in this story!**

**Love you all**

**Peace**

**xoxoxox**

**Big thanks to zacefronrocks274 for the awesome review and ideas!! THANKYOU!!**

HSMHSMHSHSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

BBBRRRIIINNNG

yep that was the bell signaling that last period should be beginning. But I was standing a my new friends locker. Yep you guessd it. Troy Bolton! He had some kind of spell over me that I just wanted to do anything he asked me to do, I guess I was wrapped around his little finger!

'I dont know Troy...' I started chewing my bottom lip 'I mean its only my first day and im already skipping class'

'Gabi!...' I loved it! Know ones ever called me that and it seemed to just roll off his tounge 'I promise I would never get you in trouble..' he sucked in a breath and raiser his eye brows

'...at least not purposley' he mumbled. I raised my eye brows and opened my mouth.

'Troy!! I cant-'

'Gabi chill' he said grabbing hold off my hand an started pulling me along the empty hallways.

'come on troy please tell me where we're going'

'I cant say or it wont be a surprise!' he said when he began to pull me up the stairs when we finally reached the top the view was breath taking. I looked around and saw the bright sun pouring in lighting up the suroundings with beautiful flowers everywhere. I just stood there with my mouth open and eyes wide until troy interupted my thoughts.

'soo...what do you think its nice huh?'

'nice?. Troy its amazing how did you find this its so beutifull'

'just like you...'he muttered. Omg did he say that or am I imaginging things? This is so overwhelming! '...oh the science club gave it to me. So I can try and escape the madness os east high when it becomes a bit to much. So I thought that when you get pissed with the craziness you can share my top secret hideout.' he said with a smile that made me go we at the knees.

'oh my goodness troy thats so nice, thank you.I love to share you hideout.' I exclaimed with a cheeky grin.

'awsome! Come on lets go back to class we're in enough trouble' he said with a sly smile.

'TROOOOOOY!'i whined.

'GAAAABBBIIIII' he mimicked back ' come on gabs dont be such a whiner I promise that you wont get in trouble. Now come on' he said grabbing my hand as we ran throught the halls of east high together. When we reached the door troy looked at me and smiled. 'now just follow me lead Gabi and you have nothing to worry about.'

'okay..oh and troy. . . thanks'i smile. He simply smiled back and opened the door.

'Mr Bolton!' what are you doing here and Tori!? why have you left my class and changed' he asked confused whilst me and troy giggle.

'No sir this is toris twin sister Gabriella!'

oh I see! Well welcome to me class miss Gabriella but what astonishes me is that its your first lesson in my class and you late. I would ask why but its is completely irrelevant as you will be going to detention straight after this lesson' he stated not even mentioning troy,'now sit down miss Montez this instence' I looked at my sister who has trying hard not to laugh at my clearly not amused expression until I gave her the death glare and he looked away from me as I made my way past Mr Harmer. I gave a last look at troy looking extremely angry as he looked completely unfazed by what was going on. He gave me a smirk as I rolled me eyes at him and turned around until I heard him speak to the teacher.

'oh thats not nesercerie Mr Harmer has Gabriella was helping me out with some thing very important!' he said whilst winking at me.

_Smooth Bolton like hes guna care about that! Let alone let me off detention._

_'_oh I see! Very well Troy, miss Montez your saved there will be no need for that detention after all..' he said whilst I nodded and sat down in a chair with troy sitting down next to me. I mouthed thanks and he simply winked at me as the lesson went on.

BBBBBRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

that's the end off the day!! yes I have successfully survived my first day at east high! No all I have to do is go ans see my new house. My mom says that its beautifull and really big! I guess that's one upside to having my mom working all the time. She earns a lot off money! We never used to be rich, but now we get to live in an amzing house and shop when ever we like! My mom Even gave us all a credit card each! Well not for the boys because we do the shopping for them but im still super excited! Now all I need to do is find tori and Bella and then we can go!

'hey Gabi!' troy called across the halls waving as I saw him coming closer.

'oh hey troy whats up?' I asked as I opened my locker.

'nothing much I'm just getting my basketball stuff and heading to practice. But we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us after training...you no me and the gang?' he asked placing his hand above my head on the lockers so I was kind of caged in.

'I really wont to but I kind of need to be heading of. Dont get me wrong I would love to. But I haven't seen my new house yet and my mom says that its AMAZING!! and I really want to start unpacking my stuff so I can get settled and have maybe a party or some thing! I explained. Troy just smiled at me and nodded!

'its okay! I mean im sure that we will have time to get together an other time. Yeah?'

'definatly!' I smiled!

'well I best be off. You know my duty calls' he said whilst giving me a kiss on the cheek and running down the halls!

'cya later!!' I called after him!

' im holding you to that montez!' he called back with a cheeky smile.

After he was out of sight I touch the cheek where his soft lips had touched and noticed how I must be really red now as my cheeks are completely flushed! Well I supose I should find tori and bella now.

'hey bitch!' some one behind me called but I couldnt see any one! The halls were now empty apart from me! Then 3 girls that I knew as chearleaders came over to me and one shoved Me in to the lockers.

'what the hell?' I shouted astonished!

'look I dont know who the hell you are but stay away from troy bolton!' the girl I knew as Emma the captain of the chearleading team and troys ex.

'what the hell do you mean?' I asked not believing what was happening to me.

'I mean that you..' she said whilst pushing me harder in to the locker so that I felt the skin on my back pierce and blood drawing '...need to stay from troy or you will feel more pain that this' she said slapping me round the face '...or this...' she snarled hitting me a little harder as I heard the other girls laugh '...or th-'

'HEY WHORE!! GET OFF MY SISTER!!' I heard tori yell across the halls as I sunk to the floor.

'what the hell Emma!? Leave gab alone or will we have to have a repeat of last year?sharpay asked agressively.

'fuck off evans this is nothing to do with you'Emma shouted back.

'LEAVE NOW OR I WILL BLOW UP THAT PICTURE FROM THE 3RD GRADE!' Emmas eyes grew wide at this and scurrid of out of sight with her stupid minions by her side.

''gab! Open your eyes please'' I heard Tori coax. I was trying to but I was just in to much pain and I didnt want them to see my tears.

'please gabriella I need to see that your okay!'sharpay exclaimed. In the distance I could her Annabelle talking to some one but I couldnt quite make out who it was then they got closer and then it clicked but I felt me self go limp and colaps in Toris arms.

2 minuets before with bella

'Troy!' she yell as she walked into the gym hearing the balls bouncing.

'oh hey bella whats wrong?' he asked coming a closer putting his hands on her shoulders.

'I cant find Tori or Bee anywhere they were meant to be waiting for me by the science lab so we could find our driver together and-

'wait... you have a driver?' troy asked astonished.

'ofcourse!' she says nonchantly. 'but thats not the point have you seen them?'

'yeah I saw gabi at her locker about 10 minuets ago come on ill take you there.' troy said walking out of the gym. They kept they conversation going whilst they turned into the hall way where the other girls where.

'wont you get in trouble for leaving practice?' bella questioned

'nah its cool im just helping out a ...' troy stooped dead in his tracks and look straight ahead '... Gabi?...' he whispered then took off speading down the hall towards an unconcious gabriella with bella close on his heals.

'what the hell?' troy asked bending down stoking her hair shaking her slightly.

'emma.' that was all sharpay had to say and troy stood up like a shoot ready to kill! The jolting made gabriella stir and begin to murmer incoherent words getting louder and louder.

'Troy? . . . . Troy? . . . . Troy?' she mumbled catching everyones attention. Troy zipped round and looked at her, bending down immediately to nurse her.

'dont worry gabi!' He whispered in her ear 'ill sort it out for you' with that he got up and headed of towards the gym again.

'WHOS SEEN EMMA MEGWELL?' he shouted to the team

'troy where have you been and stop shouting its time for practice!' The coacj aka troys dad shouted from the bleachers

'NO DAD!! I NEED TO FINE THAT WHORE EMMA AND KILL HER!' troy shouted again red with anger whilst the team just stared at him.'COME ON WHERE IS SHE?' just then the door swung open revealing the cheerleaders with emma struting in front. They all stopped dead In there tracts looking at a VERY angry troy and the coach and team dead silent looking at emma.

'Hey baby! I havent seen much of you today. You've been with that slutty clone gymnast girl all day! Ive missed you.' she cooed placing her hands around his neck.

'GET THE FUCK OFF ME!' he yelled as she backed away from his shuving and sudden out burst.

'Troy baby whats wrong.'

'WHATS WRONG?? ILL TELL YOU WHATS WRONG! WHATS WRONG IS THAT YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH CHUCK GREENFIELD, WHATS WRING IS THAT YOU USED ME! WHATS WRONG IS YOU TREATED SHARPAY, TAYLOR AND KELSI LIKE SHIT! OH AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE WRONG! HUMMMM LEME THINK!! YOU BEAT UP GABRIELLA!! AND NOW SHES LAYING ON THE FLOORS IN THE HALL BARELY CONCIOUS!!' he yelled altogether.

'I – uh -it--'

'save it for some one who cares because we're done! Like I told you last week! But now you have taken it a step to far!' he snarled.

'but troy!?' chad began

'ill call you later man! Im going home.' with that he walked out the door and back into the hall in hope to find gabriella but all he saw was a few spots of blood I the floor and a note stuck to her locker

Troy.

Stop worrying!! lol

im fine I was just a little dizzy but thats it!

We have gone home now and ill speak to you tomorrow!

Or if you want call me later my numbers

534-789-7890

-Gabi

x x x

troys mind was put at rest by her note but was still concerned by the blood on the floor. None the less he placed the note in his pocket and walked home. He was kind of looking forward to getting home. They're road gets the grand opening of the new buliding thats been under construction for that last year and a half. Well troy would no this as its next door to him. But the question is what is the huge buliding thats taken so much time, space, money and troys lay in on the week ends?

HSMHSHMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**Hahah! Sorry that I have taken sooooo long but will try and update fast! I have started the next one but wont be posting ubtill I get atleast 10 reviews for this chapter!**

**So can you guess what the HUGE building is?? lol I bet you can!!**

**OMG I just watched the latest ep off gosip girl!! could it be more awesome!? eeeeeekkkk!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Thanks for the reviews! I hope that you guys dot mind the errors because I usually write these late at night and thought that you'd prefer a chapter with errors rather than no chapters at all.**

**So thank you for the reviews and subscriptions!! I want another 10 reviews before chapter 6 is put up! :)**

**love you all**

**Peace**

**xoxoxox**

HSMHSMHSHSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSHSM

with the girls just leaving the school.

'Are you sure that your fine Ella because I can take you to Taylor!? Her mom's a doctor and that blood looks pretty disgusting!' sharpay asked.

'yeah bee you looked pretty bad In there' Bella added.

' no I promise you guys im fine now it was just the shock that made me faint and my back doesn't even hurt I swear!' I told them.

'don't worry she's telling the truth I can tell.' Tori said with a knowing smile.

'oh look there's Charles!' Bella exclaimed. Pointing to a man with a very posh suit standing out side of a limo.

'hey Charles!!' Tori and I shouted together waving to our driver.

'stop doing that!!' sharpay exclaimed whilst we giggle when she rolled her eyes. 'how come you have a limo here?' she questioned

'you know what I don't know right now! I guess the cars in for repair and we have out mom's drivers car!' Tori told her.

'afternoon lady's! And whom might this be?' Charles asked with an English accent.

'this is our friend sharpay. Sharpay this is Charles our driver' I introduced when they shook hands.

'how come you have they limo today?' annabelle asked

'im not entirely sure but your mother said that there was a lot of paparazzi so it was best to be in the limo' he told us. Ever since Tori and I made a few appearances on kids TV programmes we have been hounded by the media. I guess there's a price you have to pay for doing what you love.

'do you want a ride shar?' Tori asked,

'if you don't mind I only live on westeria lane ( hehe desperate house wives!) but im not sure how the traffic will be as the new building thing will be show today!' she told us whilst looking at Charles for an answer.

'that should be fine' Charles said with a slight cheeky smile. When we got in the car we talked about our day at school and how im supossedly crushing on troy! Which I really think I am but I cant say that to the girls or they would really wind me up.

'. . .yeah and he called you gabi!' Tori exclaimed when the evident blush on my cheeks grow bigger.

' awwww how cute. And your blushing!' after all the 'oohing' and 'argging' we exchanged cell phone numbers with shar as we pulled up out side her house.

'wow sharpay your house is really beautiful.' Tori gushed.

'hum mm its okay I suppose' she said as we gazed at the big house. (pic in profile)

'what do you mean it has to be the nicest on the street!' Bella said.

'heck the whole of Albuquerque!' I added,

'it is nice I guess nut the new house down the road a bit is much MUCHbigger, I cant wait to see I bet it beautiful!' she exclaimed placing the key in the lock. 'are you coming in?'

'sorry shar! We're late as it is and we have to go home but ill called you later and give you our address and you can come round yeah!?' I said

'yeah thats call! Cya!' she called as we walked back into the limo.

'lets go go go Charles!' Bella said excitedly. Charles starting driving but a few seconds later stopped dead in his tracks and turned to us.

'okay you three lets go!' he called getting out and opening the door for us. We all shared confused glances until Charles stopped in front of a huge fence that was just being taken down. When all the fences were taken down we stood there together with out mouths wide staring at the magnification mansion before us. A few minutes had gone by with non of us uttering a word until Jake wized past us.

'Bee check it out look look!!' he shouted the excitement clearly getting to him.

'check it out girls!! this is our new crib' Tommy said whilst him and Jake turned there backs to each other with there arms folded trying to look like pimps.

'woooooooow!!' Tori and I said together.

'I guess sharpay was right this house is absolutely AWESOME!!... I MEAN LOOK AT IT ITS JUST TO HUGE AND BEAUTIFULL AND HUGE AND AWSOME AND-'

'yeah we get it!' me Tori Tommy and Jake said together.

'jeez' she muttered. 'freaky much?'

'KIDS!!' we saw our mother shouting for the house in on a balcony at the front. 'ARE YOU COMING IN THEN?' she asked with a smile as we all began to run in to meet our mother (pic in profile of outside of house.)

as we ran in we noticed the beautiful house before us. It had lots of mini balcony's cream bricks and a castle like image. In my mind its completely indescribable. But when we entered the house the interior was so breath taking I cant word the views I saw. There were 3 spiral stair cases that curved over each other spiting of into all directions but with a large banister on the second floor that looked down onto the beautiful foyer.

'hey kids how was school?' she asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

'MOM!' we all shouted as we ran to give her a hug, all saying things like: 'this house is awesome' or 'thank you so much'. We all said normal things until it clicked in my head.

'I NEED TO SEE MY BEDROOM!' I shouted. Every one turned to look at me with faces telling me that I was stupid but that didn't matter because my mom broke that strange staring thing by clapping sher hands together in a orderly form.

'come on then ill show you lot around.' she showed as room by room the amazing house purposely waiting to show me my room last! Grrr how anoying! Lol. Afer going in each other rooms to find that my mother and the maids and such had unpacked and put every thing together I couldnt wait to see mine. When we finally arrive in my room it was amazing. To say that I loved it would be the understatment of the century. I absolutely adored it! (pic in profile) when every one had left I lay down on my king size bed and looked up at the celing thinking about what troy would be doing now.

With troy

I had just stepped out onto my road and was now standing outside sharpays. I lookde at her house wonderinf if I should go in and ask her how gabi is. As I made my way down the drive I saw to boys racing up and down the street. Must be the residents to the mansion next door he thought.

Ding dong. The bell sounded as I rand it .

'RYAN GET THE DOOR!!' I heard sharpay shout from inside.

'GET YOU OWN LAZY ASS AWAY FROM THE MIRROR AND GET IT YOUR SELF!' he shouted back. God these to are both suborn. Ill be standing out here all day before some one answers the door.

'Shar its troy I need to talk to you open the freaking door!' I said through the big wooden door. I heard her groan and her heals clicking as she wakled and opened the door.

'what do you want bolton im kinda busy plucking my eye brows!' she snapped. As I walked up to her bedroom with her. This was no different to our usual hanging out days. We just sit and talk for ages in her room. We have never tried anything on simply because we dont have thoose feelings and she is way to aggressive to be my girlfriend, I dont no how Zeke put s up with her.

'well I just wanted to know how gabi was!' I told her sitting down on opening her laptop.

'ohhhh you soooo like her' she teased.

'no I dont!' I said I little to quickly.' I uh meen you know I just wanted to make sure that shes okay.'' sharpay raised her eye brows but answered.

'oh shes fine just a bit shaken up.'

'but I saw blood on the floor!'

'oh thats from when she hit her back but its okay. Chill bolton. Any one might think you have feelings her teased.

'shut up' I mumbled.

'hey were the fences down outside yours yet?' she asked.

'I dont know I didnt look but I saw to new boys out side looked like twins!' I told her,

'oh okay!' she said turning around.'hey why dont you call ella and ask her if she wants to come over?' she surguested.

'oh I dont know maybe you should.'

'nervous are we troy' she mocked.

'No! Fine ill do it!' I said taking out my phone and pressing the call button.

With Gabriella.

'touch my body get on one the floor wrestle me around play with me some mo-'

'Hello?'

'hey gabi its troy'

'oh hey troy was'up?'

nothing much im just hanging out at sharpays and we were wondering if you and tori wanted to come over?'

'cool! How come your at sharpays?'

'well we live on the same road and I thought I say hi as I was walking back!'

'OMG!!'

'what whats wrong are you okay?'

'I cant believe it!'

'cant believe whats? Whats wrong?'

'nothing ill be round in aproximately 10 seconds!'

'okaaaay!?'

'count to 10 and ill be there! Bi troy!'

witht that she hung up running down stairs! Heading out the door.

'Ella where are you off too?' her mother eva shouted

'im just going to the neighbours ill be back in 5!' she shouted heading for the door!

'okay love you!' eva loudly returned.

'LOVE YOU!' gabriella yelled back. As she walked outt he house tommy and jake started to follow her both standing either side.

'where are you going?' they asked together

'to my friends so bubi now!' she said running to sharpays drive.

'IM TELLING MOM'

with troy and sharpay after the phone call

'what did she say?'

'she said to count to 10 and she'll be here!' troy answered sounding a little confused.

'well okay then!?' sharpay said sarcastically

'IM TELLING MOM!' sharpay and troy heard two boys shout together. They both looked at eachother and ran to shars bedroom window to see gabriella turning round to shoutr back!

'I DONT CARE!! YOUR BOTH GAY CLONES!!'

'YEAH YOUR ONE TO TALK!!' one shouted.

'YEAH YOUR A TWIN TOO! DUMB ASS!' the other added! Sharpay and troy looked at eachother and cracked up about there friends stupidity and ran down to meet her at the door. They opened the door to find gabriella there still shouting.

'YEAH WELL – I – ERR – YOU KNOW -- ... STOP BEING ALL TWINISH!' she shouted back whilst sharpay and troy cracked up at this she turned around immediately blushing.

'urm sorry about that!' she mumbled. After they stopped laughing sharpay turned and hugged gabriella.

'I see your looking happy ella. Whats the big deal?' she asked

'yeah and how did you get here so quickly?' troy added

'well I ahev to show you guys some thing!' she said grabbing the hands and pulling them along the drive and out onto the road.

'whoah gabi. I think you should calm down!' troy said chuckling.

'yeah whats the big deal. OMG!! check it out troy! I told you the new house would be amazing!' sharpay exclaimed.

'yeah wana check out the inside?' gab said with a lazy smile.

'WHAT!!' sharpay and troy exclaimed together. Following gabriella as she made her way to the front door. Ding dong. She rang the bell waiting for some one to answer as she forget to take the key her mother gave her. The door open to reveal eva as she gave them a smile.

'hey sweatie who are these?' her mother asked.

'hey mom these are my new friends sharpay and troy.' she introduced. Sharpays eyes were now wide and her mouth open but that some faded as she passed out into troys arms.

'what the?' troy said catching sharpay.

'oh dear god, quick bring her inside' eva told troy as he lifted her up.

'mom! I cant find a single toilet in this place and I really need to go. I have already got lost 5 ti... what in the world is going on.' tori exclaimed coming down the stairs.

'dont even start! I just bought them round to see the house and shar passed out when mom answered the doors!' she told her sister.

'well she did say she was a huge fan of you mother!' tori told eva as sharpay was lowered onto the couch in the hugmungos living room.

'really? How cool!' eva exclaimed as but some recomposed as the two girls gave her the look.

'mom! Your not 15 any more you cant talk like that!' gabriella said.

'well sharpay and taylor have been saving but for nearly two years so that they can but one of your dress's for our prom.

'really!how sweat! I guess as there your friends I could just design then especially for them and they can have them for free!' eva said nonchallently.

' oh god just dont let me in the room when you tell her that!' troy said walking over to sharpay.

'whay not?' eva whispered to her daughters

'very high pitch scream' tori and gabi said together.

'okay! Well where are the boys and bella?' she asked as the twins shrugged. 'argh BELLA! CAN YOU BRING SOME WATER INTO THE LIVING ROOM!?'

'IM LOST I DONT KNOW WHERE THE HELL I AM MOTHER! ALL I SEE ARE TREDMILLS AND WIEGHT MECHINES!'

'THATS CAUSE YOUR IN THE GYM HUNNY! COME DOWN STAIRS!'

'YEAH LIKE I CAN FIND THE WAY!'

'tori go find you sister!' eva said as tori rolled her eyes and walked out.

' I cant believe you live in this house! I have been watching devolop out my window for the last year!' troy exclaimed.

'really where do you live? Gab asked

'just next door! I cant believe we're nieghbours!'

'well thats not important right now, how are we going to wake up sharpay?' Eva asked

'dont worry ill do it!' troy volenteered kneeling down to shars level

'shar... shar..' she whispered in the ear whilst shaking her. 'theres a sale at farely and montez. Everythings under 20 dollers!' he said with a grin as she snapped up!

'NO WAY! CAN I HAVE A LIFT!? COME ON BOLTON LETS G-..' shars eyes grew wide again.

'Please dont pass out!' Eva quickly said.

'I can believe it really you! Your my idol! I love your clothes! Not that I own very much I maxed out my daddys credit card and he wont let me in your store an more but thats not the point! I mean come on! You cant depreive a girl of her fav-'

'shar! We get it!' Gabi said giggling at her friends rambling,

'well I herd that you have been saving up for a certain prom dress!?' she said with a smile!

'errg yes! I love your dress's it only my dream to wear one to my prom!'

well then I guess -..'

'WAIT!! troy and gabi shouted together. 'let us leave before your deafen us mother!'

'yeah stay in here at your own risk!' troy warned as the too walked out!

After hearing sharpay scream with excitement, gabriella and tori resumed showing there friends around there new house occasionnally getting lost. They had just exited bellas room and were now heading up the next flight of stairs to tor's. After looking around the floor that tori shared with Eva. They finally made there way up the next flight to Gabriellas floor. Yes! She got her own floor as her mother felt that she deserved it after all the hard work she had been putting in and helping when she was needed.

'Whoa!! this room is off the hook!!' troy exclaimed as he gabi and sharpay made there way in with out tori and bella as they were both on there cell phones.

'yeah ella yours so lucky! Can I see your closet!'

'urm yeah I dont know where it is though and I really want ot see it!i mean the rules of us moving house was that we could have a whole new clothing range in our closet!'

'NOWAY!!COME ON WE NEED TO FIND IT!' the girls were now runnning around the huge bedroom opening and closeing each door, every time finding some thing new and intriging.

'OH MY FUCKING GOD!!'

'wow I guess my mom did do well this time!' gabi said smiling as her and sharpay rooted though her huge closet. (pic in profile). Because the first thing they saw were the hude collection of shoes sharpay found it hard to control her excitement as troy watched the girls closly from the bed.

'you know gabi your going to have sharpay always wanted to burrow your stuff now!' troy stated.

'its okay! What are friends? Take what you like shar! Most of this stuff is free! My mom getd given a lot of clothes from major labels on a dialy basis so we get to keep them!'

'omg thanks elle! Sharpay exclaimed huging her new friend.

'how come you have your own floor!?' troy asked randomly after sharpay exused her self to use the bathroom.

'geez random much bolton?/ gabriella said rolling her eyes.

'did you just roll your eyes at me montez?' troy asked playfully

'I duno depends what your going to do about it.' she smartly replied.

'well then I guess you'll just have so see..' troy said getting up and chasing after gabriella as she started to head for the door running around the huge house.

'is that all you have bolton come on you want me you have to catch me!'

'right thats it! You asked for it!' exclaimed running that little bit faster lifting her up and spinning her around.

'TROOOOOOY!'

'GAAAABBBBIII' he mimicked. As she pouted troy though he would loose controll. He was so actracted to her and her pouty face was soooo cute! 'Hey stop pulling that face' he said placing her on the floor the his hands still securly round her waste.

''what face?'' she asked inocently clearly knowing what she was doing.

'your impossible arent you!' he exclaimed rolling his eyes.

' I duno do you like impossible?' she asked in a auiet shy voice.

' well only if she comes with brown eyes and long brunette curls' he whispered leaning a little closer.

'oh so you like tori?' she joked still whispering

'she there you go again being all impossible he said in almost a whisper chuckling. They both leaning in that little more so they could feel eachothers breaths on eachothers lips just has troys lips touched gabriellas lips slightly sharapy burst into the hall way where they we standing leaving a very disapointed pair.

'Troy your mom called and said that she wants you home!' she told him. Shar realised seconds later the closeness of her friends and evident blushes upon each of there faces, 'was I interupting some thing?' she asked with a cheeky smile.

'no! What do you mean?' gabriella asked a little to quickly blushing even more.

'yeah we're good! So I guess ill be going now. You coming shar?' he asked

'urm yeah leme say by to tori and Mrs Montez.'

'okay come on' he said as the trio made ther way down the stairs to see tori still on the phone. The gave a wave through the door with a smile that they returned. The soon found there selves in gabriella's moms office.

'thank you for having us mrs montez' troy said waving.

'yeah and thanks for the clothes and the future prom dress!' sharpay exclaimed giving her a hug.

'it fine guys ill see you around!' she replied as they left the office gabriella walked them to the door.

'ill text you tonight gabi okay?' troy asked shly.

'yeah okay then!' she replied blushing

'Bi ella ill cya tomorrow' sharpay said hugging her and leaving

'BI GUYS!' she shouted down drive way and then close the door. Waiting to see what surprises life in new mexico would bring her next

* * *

**whoohoo!! 5 chapters!**

**I wont update until I have atlease 10 new reviews!**

**Tell me what you think should happen in the story because ei dont know where this storys going and I might stop! So tell me what you think I should do because I could do with the help!**

**Love you all**

**REVIEW!!**

**x x x x x**


End file.
